


First Pup

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Christmas 2014 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Child, Gen, Traditions, family gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth and acceptance of Jace and Eric's first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jace & Eric with one of their pups  
> For: Oatmeal
> 
> Thank you a head of time to everyone who reviews, comments, kudos, or some other form of communication.
> 
> Sometime in the Pack Universe timeline future. 
> 
> So I realize that the birth of the pup might not be exactly what she was thinking when she gave me the prompt, but this is what I came up with, hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Birthday present to self, post this early because I like how it came out.
> 
> A [Chapter & Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2338862/chapters/15623359) guide for those who want to know where everything falls.

_Jace's POV_

Humming he cleans and decorates the house for the upcoming birth of their pup and Christmas.

Eight months ago they had contracted Lidia Marie Yancy, once of the Devon pack, now a member of the Watson pack, to incubate their child. In exchange for her willingness to carry their pup, his mate had agreed to pay for her to acquire a house and set up two full-ride university funds for the pups that she hoped to have afterwards. He on the other hand had agreed to check her selected mate for health issues and help her through her pregnancy. Some considered the price they were paying too high for the birth of their pup, however like him Lidia had been abused as a child though not nearly as much. However it had left a lasting effect on her, she could no longer carry a pup without assistance from a thera. If she wanted to be fully healed, she would have to ask for help from the Old Gods and that was not something that she was able to do.

Right now she is resting in her room while he was hanging the decorations in the living room while he prepares for the families arrival over the next few days since she was due as early as next week. His ma and Yaya Anaxa would be the ones in charge of the healers during the birthing process. Both had promised to call for the Healer if something looked like it was going wrong since by custom he cannot be in the room for the birth.

He is in the middle of hanging some lights from the ceiling when a strange feeling sweeps through him, drawing his attention to Lidia. After setting them down, he heads to her room, softly knocking on her door a few times before quietly pushing it open.

“Lidia?” He calls out softly.

Tiredly she answers, “Come in.”

Pushing the door the rest of the way open, he slips inside the room and pads silently to the bed, perching on the edge of it, he carefully reaches out and touches a hand to the shirt covering her stomach before falling into his gift. For a moment he closes his eyes before he opens them with his iota sight in use, carefully checking her over. She is mostly healthy though her blood pressure is up at the moment, leveling it out with his gift. He continues to check her and realizes that she is in the beginning stages of labor.

 _Eric, please call for the females of the family, Lidia has gone into the beginning stages of labor._ He tells his mate on their private connection, his cobra is the one person he can always reach with his telepathy.

 _Alright, care for her while I am summoning them._ His mate responds, sending the impression of warmth, while pulling his worry away from him.

 _Thank you love,_ he tells the cobra before switching to speaking to the wolf-child, “I am going to make sure that the nursery is ready for the birth,” he murmurs softly before he continues, “The females will be here soon to care for you through your labor.”

She nods, mumbling, “I’m tired,” as she cuddles up with the pillows on her bed while he withdraws. He leaves her bedroom door open while he checks to make sure it is ready including some of the canned and dried fruits they had made during the Harvest Flame a few weeks prior along with several bottles of water.

Once he is certain that it is ready for her, he carefully escorts her from the bedroom to the nursery where she will give birth and makes sure that she is as comfortable as possible while going through the labor.

He stays with her until his ma enters the room.

As soon as she is there, he kisses her on the cheek before withdrawing to the downstairs. In the living room he stops to hug his sire and siblings while considering what to do next.

“How about I go make some snack foods for everyone? Since it is early I am sure they will not have time to bring anything. Will you make sure none of them go into the attached green house unless he invites them in there?” He babbles as he begins to get nervous.

Smiling lightly his sire answers, “Of course,” chuckling he states, “best to avoid any problems by making sure he still has somewhere to withdraw to. If I remember correctly your bedroom has been offered up for Mi̱téra Anaxa to stay in, that means that I really do not want him not to have somewhere to keep his patience or lack thereof.”

“Can I help?” his sister lisps, looking up at him with wide turquoise eyes.

“Thank you,” he tells his sire before turning his attention to his sister and scooping her up as he answers, “Of course!” Relaxing, he nuzzles his nose against the soft blonde waves atop her head, making her giggle as he heads into the kitchen. Luckily his younger brother is still more attached to their sire than wanting to spend time with him because he is not sure that he has the focus at the moment to take care of both the small child and the toddler while working in the kitchen.

A little over an hour later, his ears perk as he hears his mate’s motorcycle pull into the driveway before entering the attached garage. When his mate walks in, he is making fruit trays with his little sister helping him by bringing the pieces of fruit to dice up.

Smirking, the tall cobra braces himself on the table on either side of him, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck softly, _Be calm, everything will be alright, I will be aware of any problems before any of the vipers are. If I even think something is wrong, I will summon John._

 _Thank you,_ he replies softly, feeling relief as he tilts his head forward barring his neck to his mate. For a wolf it is a submissive action, showing his complete trust in his mate. _I have asked my sire not to allow any of the family into the garden area unless you directly invite them in since I know you need your space._

Once more his mate kisses his neck, and he can feel the cobra smiling against his neck. _I am going to shower and change, is there anything I can do for you?_ His bondmate queries as he straightens up.

He shakes his head, answering, “I’m good, Kaela is keeping me company and being a big help,” he states grinning at his little sister.

His mate nods, heading up to the shower attached to their room after greeting his siblings and sire.

It is not long after he finishes the fruit trays and places them in the fridge, he hears the first of his relatives showing up. Since he only sees them during family events such as births, formal bondings, and deaths.

The first to arrive is Yaya Anaxa, the matriarch of his ma’s birth den. As soon as he welcomes her to the house, she hugs him, reassuring him that all will be well before asking Kaela to show her to the hatchling room. That cycle is continued as his aunts show up. The ones that surprise him are Zara, Charlotte, and Madeline.

Zara is the first to arrive, bringing a journal that smells new with her, ~Can I come in?~ she queries when he just stands at the door staring at her.

Giving a small shake of his head, he nods, stepping out of the way, it is rare for Zara to visit, and while her relationship with his mate has improved since she moved to London, she is still closer to her brother than her father. Nodding blankly, he is not sure what to say.

Smiling, she gives him a quick hug, brushing her chin against his shoulder in the greeting between close family before she steps in the rest of the way.

“You can use telepathy with me,” he tells her softly as she steps in.

 _Thank you,_ she replies, _If you are not against it I wish to record this, I know wolves keep family books and this is my birthing gift._

“Thank you,” he whispers, shocked that she had considered it, while cobras kept records of lineage and events, they normally only kept detailed records of den head families. They were not a head family.

She bows politely, nodding to the rest of the collected vipers before heading upstairs to the nursery.

 _Did you know that she was going to come?_ He queries of his mate as the tall cobra comes downstairs a few minutes later with his hair spiked up and wet.

 _I know that Aidan will be showing up after Charlotte gets out of class. Traditionally all members of both families show up, the only family I have is you, Zara, and Aidan._ His mate answers as he loosely wraps his long arms around him and rests his chin atop his head.

“You know, I am not a head rest,” he jokes with his mate.

He can feel his mate smiling before his attention is drawn to the door where he can hear Aidan’s car pulling into the drive.

A few moments later, the side door is opened and Aidan, along with his mate and sister-in-law walk in.

“Hello?” he greets them mildly shocked.

“Hiya Jace! Aidan said that this was supposed to be a family gathering to support the two of you while you wait for the new baby to be born. Since I know that our favorite cobras only has us, I asked my sisters if they wanted to come as support too and here we are,” Charlotte answers her tone rather joyous. “Sofia plans to have Daddy drop her off later after she is done with her classes this afternoon.”

Nearly all of the male vipers stand and full silent when the two girls enter the room, most of them are staring nervously at Madeline.

Smiling at the jackal, he accepts her hug before she turns to hug his mate as well. As soon she steps back her sister hugs the both of them.

~I am happy for you two, the both of you will make wonderful parents.~ Madeline signs, slender fingers dancing as she does so. She had taken to sign language with ease, appreciating the complexity of it and the fact she does not need to use her voice which embarrasses her due to a lisp and occasional stutter.

~My thanks, Mistress,~ his mate replies with his left hand, wrapping his other arm back around him.

~Since this is a serpent tradition, I am unfamiliar with what is needed, is there something in particular that we should do as a show of support?~ the gifted girl queries, tilting her head to the side while her sister introduces herself to the vipers and sets to making them relax.

~Females gather to tend the female in labor, while the males and children gather while waiting to visit. After the birth, only the oldest females and the heads of the lines prepare the child for the acceptance. While the close family members gather around the new parents.~ his mate responds.

~Then I shall join Lidia and the others, perhaps my unique talents will be of use,~ the gifted girl remarks before turning to head upstairs, she ignores the male vipers.

Her older sister glances between her and her mate before bidding the vipers good day and trotting after her.

It is Uncle Pallas who questions, “Was that really a Gifted in the house and attending the birth?”

He flashes a smirk at his least liked uncle as he responds, “Madeline is my bond-daughter-in-law and yes, she is Gifted.”

“Oh,” the normally foolish viper mutters before falling silent again, even though it had been years since Yaya forced his obedience, he still acted submissive from it.

Uncle Evander smiles at how quickly the jackass viper backs off before turning his attention towards him, “May we use your kitchen? Tradition dictates that we provide food, and we did not have the time to do so.”

He blinks at the older man for a moment before nodding, “Of course,” he frowns for a moment, “But I don’t have much more than just what we regularly eat here. She sort of surprised me going into labor early.”

His Pappoús is the one who waves it off. “That’s not a problem, Stephen, take Pallas, Lyan, and Xanthus, go fetch supplies for cooking, a wide variety, enough for the traditional meals,” Pappoús Titus orders his son-in-laws and grandsons.

His two uncles sigh, but nod, standing to obey, instead of just the two younger cousins wanting to go with, pretty close to all of them stand. The beginning of the birthing process was rather dull so that was understandable.

Once the majority of them are gone, his bonded remarks, “Wait ‘till they meet the youngest sister in the bunch,” with a smirk.

Aidan smirks back at him, “Oh yeah, Sofia has always liked you, and she’s protective of her sisters, if that one opens his mouth too much, she’ll rip him to shreds with a smile.” The younger cobra pauses for a moment before stating, “She is bringing the food, Chare and Madeline made a bunch last night because Madeline said it was going to be soon.”

“Interesting relatives,” Uncle Evander remarks with a smile, “It is good to see that your family is here to support you, I have never seen a gifted within a shifter family before.”

“The three sisters are all half sisters and bond sisters as well, with the oldest and youngest being shifters, the middle the gifted. I trained Madeline in using her gifts.” His mate remarks as he wraps his other arm around him so he is being held against his tall mate’s chest.

“You?” Pappoús Titus questions, “You are a cobra, a shifter, not gifted. How did you teach her? If you do not mind me asking.”

He can feel his mate become predator still but his bonded still answers, “I inherited a host of minor psionic gifts from my cobra grandmother, as a Tracker those gifts have been enhanced by the Mistress of Shadows.”

 _You don’t have to explain yourself to them love, while Uncle Evander and Pappoús Titus are good sorts, I know you’re a private person, so don’t feel compelled to answer._ He tells his mate, rubbing his head against his mate’s chest.

He feels the press of his mates lips against the top of his head, _These three are alright. Evander actually has some of the psionic gifts but does not understand how he got them or how to use him. Would you mind if I invite him to stay for a few weeks so I can show him how to use them?_

Smiling he answers, _I like Evander, actually besides ma, Kaela, and Yaya Anaxa, he is the one I keep in touch with the most. You remember during Kaela’s seclusion how I asked for your help?_

 _Of course, I was curious whether you were aware it was against custom or not,_ his bonded responds using his mind to turn on the radio to soft instrumental music.

 _Uncle Evander had a tumor on his spinal column that the family healers could not heal. It started shutting his body down and my instincts forced me to him, I revealed I was a thera to them, even though part of me knew that was wrong, the compulsion to heal was greater than myself preservation._ He mentally shrugs, _It ended up working out well. Yaya Anaxa declared I was to be protected and respected as if I am a female since she considers all healers to have the mothering gift, and disregarded my gender._ Chuckling mentally, he comments, _Pallas once said I was too feminine and every female in the family hissed at him, even the little ones, because he was trying to be insulting._

 _I bet he did not appreciate that,_ his bonded remarks.

“Do those two often forget the rest of the world?” he hears his Uncle Lysander ask Aidan.

“Don’t be fooled, Eric is still well aware of everything going on around him.” the younger cobra responds chuckling softly.

“Really?” the viper sounds surprised.

He feels his mate smirk, “Of course,” his explanation is nonchalant as if it is normal, “I can pay complete attention to three to four things at a time, at the moment I am tracking the den security, everyone in this room, the arrival timing of the remaining relatives that are on the way from your side of the family, and the condition of our hatchling.”

He smiles at his mate. His handsome cobra is talented, so very talented. Despite the fact that his cobra is a genius, he did not make him feel stupid, instead the older shifter tended to make him feel cherished, loved, and needed. When the concept of pups had first been approached he had been hesitant because he knew that things had not gone well with his first bondmate. After a few heated discussions, which were really only heated from his side, his bonded tended to fall silent when he was emotional, holding hunter still. It had taken them a while to get past that as well. However, once they had worked out the issues they had both agreed and went looking for an appropriate candidate. It was his bondmate who had suggested they use a wolf-child since wolf shifters tended to be healthier. Of course they disproved that one with the female they ended up picking in the long run, but she got along great with them, and was one of the few not terrified of his mate out of habit.

“Juhace! Play with me?” his sister demands as she dances over to him.

Smiling, he leans down as his mate releases him, lifting his sister and hugging her, “Sure, baby girl, play board games or go outside?”

“Board game!” she exclaims, “Everyone plays!”

He grins at her and nods, heading to the closet by the radio where they store the board games and toys for when his sister visits. The two of them look through the closet and she selects Dinosaur Monopoly, grabbing it and smiling up at him. Heading to the coffee table, he set it up, while she gets the adults to play with her. A few minutes later Kaela, Eric, Nathan holding baby Natan, Aidan, Pappoús Titus, and Uncle Lysander all settle around the board together. He starts passing out the game money while they pick their pieces. Since there are only six character pieces he decides to play the bank.

They spend the next few hours playing the game, each having fun, and his mate sarcastically tells him that he is intentionally not listening to the other player’s thoughts.

When the others get back with food they head directly to the kitchen where they put everything so it can be used. Uncle Evander withdraws, heading to the kitchen to start cooking. A bit later even more of his bondrelatives arrive, some bringing food and drink, others bring gifts for the new pup. Twice his cousin Accalia fetches extra refreshments for Lidia and the others. He does not say anything about the fact that his close family is trying to keep his attention on something other than the birthing process upstairs.

It is nearly eleven hours later when the first high pitched cry is heard and he just about jumps to head that way to check her before his mate catches him and holds him close.

 _Recall the Acceptance,_ his cobra reminds him, keeping him from bolting to the nursery.

“I…” he starts, voice trailing off, “alright, but I want him,” he just about whines.

His mate pulls him against his side, nuzzling the top of his head the same way he often does his sister. _Since you are considered the mother between the two of us, you will actually do the acceptance first, I will be sent to a different room during it. After you accept him, you will perform the mother’s role within my acceptance of him._

 _I know,_ he mentally mutters, snuggling against his mate, _I just want to be with him now._

 _Well it is nearly five pm, so we have roughly an hour before the Acceptance ceremony. Yours will actually be a little before six so that mine can be done shortly after._ His cobra tells him with the impression of warmth. _I feel nothing wrong with him, so I have not called for John._

 _Alright, I am going to shower, I wish to be clean for his presentation. I placed clean clothes for both of us in the downstairs bathroom last night._ He tells his mate as he gives him a quick hug before withdrawing.

In the bathroom, he quickly showers, making sure to get all scents off of him besides his own, before dressing in the same clothes that he had worn the night he was accepted into the Watson pack and the Arden family.

Once he is ready, he heads back to the living room and the gathering of the family. Included now are all the females except for Zara. As the oldest female on Eric’s side, she is standing in as his representative. Just before he gets called upstairs, he hears another vehicle pull in and tries to determine who they are missing before he remembers that Sofia was coming over after she got done with her classes.

Aidan is the one who answers the door, letting Sofia in, however he is surprised when Greg and Mycroft also step in, though he can smell the nervousness from Mycroft.

“I dragged Daddy and Myc along Eric, is that alright? Technically their family too because of Aidan and Charlotte,” the younger jackal explains as she hugs the cobra, before turning to give him a hug as well.

“Only you,” his mate remarks with a smirk, “Come in, stop being so nervous, there is an entire house of people who can scent you even easier than the wolves of the den.”

“Is now a proper time to congratulate you on the birth of your son?” the only human in the house inquires stiffly.

~Not yet, first the child needs to be presented to them, with each accepting him first.~ The gifted girl answers before his mate has a chance to. ~Do cobra’s do the seclusion time frame?~ she queries with her head tilted to the side.

His mate nods, replying, “Yes, as do vipers,” he smiles at her stating, “Yes to your next question as well.”

“Next question?” the jackal-child questions curiously as he finds a spot to settle against t he wall.

~I was going to ask if we were considered distant family or close family during the seclusion, his answer is close.~ the gifted girl explains to her father. ~We, for this situation, are considered Eric’s close family.~

“Jace?” his cousin Accalia calls his attention, “They want you upstairs.”

He nods, giving his mate one last hug before heading to the nursery upstairs.

At the door to the nursery Yaya Anaxa, Great Aunt Amaryllis, and Zara wait in a triangle, blocking his viewing from seeing within the room. It is the same as when his sire had welcomed Natan just a few months prior, the only difference is Zara is where his Elder Aunt Electra had stood in. He would have to ask about that afterwards.

Yaya Anaxa inquires, “Jace Arden Jefferson of the Watson Den do you accept the responsibility of the fatherhood and all it entitles of the male child born of your blood?”

Standing straight he replies, “I accept the fatherhood and all it entitles of the male child born of my blood.”

Smiling the old viper states boldly, her scent completely joyful, “Then accept this child as your own.”

His grandmother steps to the side to reveal his ma standing there with his son in her arms as his healer at birth. She offers the infant to him.

Smiling, he accepts the newborn, carefully sniffing the babies crown before sniffing her throat. Carefully he presses his wrist to her forehead as he gently sweeps the little boy with his gift, double checking to make sure he is healthy at the same time. “My son,” he murmurs happily before smiling at his ma and the other three females. His ma kisses his cheek before heading downstairs.

“Have a moment with your little one. Soon you need to present him to your mate.” Yaya Anaxa comments.

He nods, carefully pulling the blanket away from the newborn to look him over. Everything about his baby is perfect. His skin is pale, nearly see through, with tiny scales on his finger tip that are mostly black but a few that are red, orange, and yellow. Atop his head is a smattering of black hair, all of it very fine. When his eyes open they are pale amber with cat slit pupils and a silver ring surrounding them. Touching the tip of his finger to his lip, the newborn tries to suckle at it, which allows him to feel the fact he has small indents in the same spots as his mate has his fangs.

“It’s time,” Yaya Anaxa states softly, he can smell her happiness.

He nods, rewrapping his newborn, and watching them curiously.

The three of them precede him down the stairs and to the living room. When they reach the center of the room, Yaya Anaxa and Zara switch places, so that Zara is the one in the middle, in the elders spot.

Her voice is a low hiss as she begins, “Eric Alexandre Jefferson of the Watson Den do you accept the responsibility of the fatherhood and all it entitles of the male child born of Jace Jefferson Arden?”

“I accept the fatherhood and all it entitles of the male child born of Jace Jefferson Arden.” His mate’s voice is a solid hiss, very firm as he holds his head high.

Over his bonddaughter’s should he smiles at his tall mate as Zara continues, “Then accept this child as your own.” before she steps to the side so that he can present their son to his mate.

When he holds their son out, he cannot help but smile softly at the look of reverence his mate has as he accepts the newborn.

Once his mate as scents the newborn, Yaya Anaxa and Zara share a look before they both state, “This is the son of Jace Arden Jefferson and Eric Alexandre Jefferson, may he always belong to the family.”

A moment later his tall mate pulls him close as he hands the newborn back to him, Zara carefully moves the three of them to the his mate’s favorite seat, the only one that had not been used today. There Eric settles and pulls him onto his lap while he continues to nuzzle and adore their new son.

 _He’s beautiful,_ he murmurs to his mate, before he looks up and asks his ma, “Can you grab the bottle I have on the kitchen counter? I forgot,” he ducks his head as he murmurs the last part.

She nods, fetching it and bring it back to him. A few minutes later Charlotte and Madeline, come bustling over to where they are seated with a tray stand and food, Aidan close behind rolling his eyes carrying the drinks.

For a while everyone eats, and most of the house is silent, though Charlotte remarks, “You can congratulate them now Mycroft.”

Smiling slightly the politician remarks politely, “My congratulations on the birth of your son.”

The rest of the afternoon goes smoothly, though eventually the majority of them leave except for his parents, siblings, Yaya Anaxa , Pappoús Titus, Uncle Evander, Aidan, and the Lestrade side of the family including Mycroft.

Once most of them are gone, Mycroft inquires softly, “This tradition, what follows next?”

The gifted one is the one who answers, “Chare and I have arranged to have the next week off so that we can assist in the traditional roles of the family members, Daddy, you, and Sofia can leave once Jace heads to bed with the little one. There will a close family dinner in eight days, at that time his name will be announced.” Now that the house is nearly empty and it is mostly only pack members here, the shy girl does not mind speaking aloud.

The politician nods, “Would someone mind explaining the entire tradition? Does the tradition apply to jackals as well?”

It is Charlotte who smiles at him and answer, “The acceptance is done by jackals, as is the first day gathering of family, but only for those who belong to the pack, so whenever you and Daddy decide to adopt a child we will be performing the same thing with our families as well. However that child will not be nameless for seven days nor the family in seclusion for the seven days. Zara, would you mind explain the viper and cobra customs in detail?”

“That would be fine,” the coral snake replies, moving so she can settle beside him and the two of them proceed to speak softly to each other.

He barely pays attention, too focused on the small baby in his arms. Eventually, nearing midnight he gets tired and their little one has long since fallen asleep in his arms. “Good night everyone,” he murmurs to the room at large before heading to the nursery. On his way, he pauses beside his sire’s to lean down and kiss his sister on her forehead before finishing his trek.

In the nursery he retrieves the small basket he had prepared for the first seven days for his newborn to sleep in. Carefully placing his son in it, he settles it on the pillow bed and shifts, curling his hybrid form around it the same way he had done the same thing with his sister in the years prior. He is just about asleep when he feels the cool scales of his mate wrap around him and the basket.

A few hours later he is awakened when he feels his mate move as their little one starts to whimper, he mind giving the impression of hunger.

“I got him love,” he murmurs as he shifts back into human form and lifts their child before heading to the kitchen to make a bottle. According to the scent on the bottles, his ma had prepared them before going to bed, and he heats one up, carefully making sure it is the right temperature before going in the indoor garden to settle on the seating rock while feeding him.

He sings softly to his son as he feeds him. When the little one is done eating, he carefully burps him before the newborn drifts back to sleep. Carefully he returns to the nursery and places the newborn in his basket before curing back up with his mate and the basket to sleep some more.

The following morning comes early it seems and he awakens again as his mate leaves the bed of pillows after kissing his forehead, sleepily he opens his eyes and smiles at the sight of his mate holding their baby.

“You’re beautiful,” he tells the cobra, not really awake enough to consider the fact he is calling his deadly mate a word used more for females than males.

Smiling fondly his mate kisses his him one more time before stating, “Get some more sleep, I know you will be the one with him most the day, so I am going to spend some time with him now, alright?”

He nods, curling back into the pillows and falling back asleep.

Over the next week a pattern emerges. During the day Zara, Charlotte, and Madeline help keep up with the house, visit, and cook while his mate and him spend nearly all their time caring for their pup. In the morning is his mate’s time with their pup, while late night for his middle of the night feeding belongs to him. At night the two of them sleep curled up together around the basket their pup sleeps in. Yaya Anaxa spends a lot of the day time visiting with them, teaching him more about his family on his ma’s side. After work and school Greg, Mycroft, and Sofia stop by daily to check in on them, their attempt of being supportive which is actually fairly good.

On the eighth day just before six pm the family starts to gather once more and he finds his hackles rising as the house fills up, while he understands that this is tradition, it is annoying him greatly. He does not want all these people near his pup.

Apparently this amuses his mate who states while chuckling, “I thought I was the antisocial one,” while he gently kisses the back of his neck and wraps his arms around him.

“I was the same way with Kaela too,” he mutters blushing.

“He was too, actually I think he is doing remarkably well, he’s even allowed people other than you two to touch him, with Kaela only Nathan and I was allowed to touch her when he was not the one holding her.” His ma states as she walks in, “Now you two go settle where it is you are sitting, everyone will be gathered soon so you can announce his name.”

A deep throated chuckle escapes his mate as the tall cobra leads him to the chair. After he settles onto it, his mate pulls him onto his lap again, mimicking the exact way they had been seated after the acceptance.

When he sees that everyone has gathered including Greg , Mycroft, and Sofia, he declares, “We have chosen the name Yuuki Erastus Jefferson, he will carry on the Jefferson bloodline.”

They had discussed it previously and decided that he would carry on Eric’s family since any child of Aidan’s would probably carry on the Lestrade family instead. Since he was considered the mother in the situation it was up to him to select the name, however he had felt uncomfortable doing that so instead he had picked a few and had Eric give his opinion on which one to use. The end results had been Yuuki Erastus, which means Gentle Hope Beloved.

Everyone, including Mycroft states, “We welcome Yuuki Erastus Jefferson, may he always be family.”

After that, everyone starts to eat, though like the first day, it is Aidan, Charlotte, and Madeline give them theirs to eat.

At one point Mycroft inquires, “What about the female who carried the child for them, why is she not here?”

“She’s not family, as soon as the birth was done, she was healed and returned to her normal home, I believe that Uncle John was waiting for her in order to heal any remaining damage.” Charlotte answers as she nibbles at her food.

“Interesting,” he replies, curious he inquires, “So Yuuki has both your DNA or does he only have one of their DNA?”

“Both, using the Old Ways,” she answers smiling, “We can discuss it more later on.”

He nods and they fall silent.

This the last time the family will be gathered until the next special event. Which he is hoping will be a long while from now. Every one spends the evening visiting and slowly they all leave, each bidding them a good night.

Later that night, after everyone is gone, he carefully places Yuuki in his bassinet after one last nuzzle of his sons soft head.

“He’s very beautiful,” he tells his mate that he can feel directly behind him.

“Of course he is, he’s ours is he not.” His tall mate states, resting his head atop his head, “Come on love, you need to properly rest, just because I run on emotional energy does not mean you do to.”

Smiling, he nods, before accepting the hand that his mate is holding out and going to their bed for the first time in a week, cuddling up close to his mate and drifting off to sleep feeling content and happy.


End file.
